


Fuck yeah bones

by clown_dumpster



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Gender Exploration, Gender Identity, Neopronouns, Tumblr, corpsegender zsasz, horny murder, its kinda horny, its real short, its very horny, normal zsasz bullshit, there is murder tho, this is my first fic, zsasz has too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_dumpster/pseuds/clown_dumpster
Summary: The flick of his pocket knife alerted the young woman, he didn't have any of the fancy roman gifted ones with him-he didn't want to lose them they curved too nicely under the skin. He moved quickly through the cramped alleyway they had found themselves in. Whether she ran or not didn't matter.who the fuck wears pumps in Gotham?
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz, zsaszmask - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Fuck yeah bones

Victor doesn't have a lot of free time, most of it taken up by trailing after roman or his evergrowing duty to free the people of Gotham; The never-changing goal of releasing every bird from their rusty cage. Letting them escape from their menial lives and exiling them from this disgusting earth -takes up a lot more time then one would think.

The vetting process wasn't exactly extraordinary.

A pretty thing had walked past him this morning, her jacket trailed in the wind, he remembers how long it took to light this cigarette against the wind. The click of her pumps followed him. oh. look at her. running to him, chasing the freedom he offers so gratefully. he'd grant her wish, he'd accept her invitation. The flick of his pocket knife alerted the young woman, he didn't have any of the fancy roman gifted ones with him-he didn't want to lose them they curved too nicely under the skin. He moved quickly through the cramped alleyway they had found themselves in. Whether she ran or not didn't matter.

who the fuck wears pumps in Gotham?

the cold blade pressed against her tanned throat. Her rapid pulse hammered against his fingers. She whimpered, her eyes filled with tears. talking. she's talking. no, crying. crying about something, crying about family. family. His mind flips to Roman, just for a second then he's back- and she's still talking. He pressed the knife into her flesh, piercing it nicely. Twisting it in slightly, he breathed in the coppery scent as the first few drops of blood fall. fuck. He nosed closer to her, licking at the droplets with his tongue.

god, he's getting hard again.

edging back from her neck he stared into her pretty eyes. he should keep them. he could take em out, tie them to his fingers-play around with them like those balls with the cords attached you get at fairs. Not today; Roman would get pissy about the mess.

Swiftly, he moved the knife across her neck. It splits like a seam, squirting blood everywhere.

But right now Victor Zsasz isn't skinning a rat or bleeding a less than innocent club patron. In fact, the man feared by anyone with a brain cell is scrolling through the vulture culture hashtag on Tumblr.

fuck yeah bones.

With a quick thought to Dinah, he likes a picture of a rat skull. His finger gets slightly caught on his cracked screen as he continues scrolling. As he scrolls a title catches his eye, he slowly scrolls back up until he finds it again; 'mothman pronouns!! :333".

huh.

"mothman pronouns!!:333

moth/moths

mothman/mothmans

moth/moths/mothmans

!!truscum dni!!!"

what the fuck. 

Zsasz scratches his nose absentmindedly while he rereads the post. He checks out the replys -that all seem to be pretty pro this guy's insanity. shit man people are weird. 'nOuNpRoNoUnS!!' oh good someone whos mocking them. He clicks on the person's blog. Their blog pops up purple and clown-themed, their bio reads;

'GaMzEe :o)

hOnK/bLoOd/ThEY/hE'

oh. victor huffs He scrolls through the blog, mostly making fun of this 'gamzee' guy but slowly he finds himself nodding along. god what would roman think- His thought gets cut short by a green post cutting through the sea of purple;

'Corpsegender is a xenogender/kingender relating to one’s undeath. One’s gender perception is altered by the fact that they are undead, their gender might be muddled or weak but not necessarily. Some examples of “undead” can be zombies, vampires, ghosts, ect. corpsegender people normally use rot/rotself, zombie/zombieself, vamp/vampself or other related pronouns'

oh.

He licks his lips and quickly plugs his phone into his charger. He can't remember ever doubting his gender, but he can't remember well choosing it. Zsasz was strange. unsettling. transgender doesn't really fit. He's a gay man, he can't just start pissing around with rot/rotself because he feels more connected to cadavers than living, breathing suffering people.

holy shit. he could use knife pronouns.

Fuck everything that was just happening. knife/knifeself sounds dope as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!! so this is my first fic ever!! i understand this is super short but it was fun writing it!! comments mean everything to me :,)


End file.
